japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Hiro
Sohma Hiro is the Ram/Sheep of the Chinese Zodiac. He is 13 to 15 years old and is in middle school, along with Kisa. Background When Hiro Sohma was born two months prematurely and transformed into a sheep upon being hugged by his mother, she exclaimed "I love sheep!", while by being neither rejecting or overprotective. She has always treated him as a normal boy, greeting him with affection and never minding his transformations. If anything, it only spurs her to hug him more. His father is also mentioned to love him, and they have a very peaceful and loving life. Hiro, on the other hand, is overprotective of his mother because she is quite the klutz. Hiro and Kisa have been best friends throughout elementary school, and the two would often spend time together. Eventually, Hiro developed romantic feelings for Kisa, and he wanted to make sure that the Head of the Sohma Family, Akito Sohma, knew. When he confessed to Akito that he was madly in love with Kisa, Akito became very furious and proceeded to injure Kisa, in which lead to her having to stay in the hospital for two weeks to recover. While visiting Kisa in the hospital, Hiro knew that his confession had led Akito to attack Kisa and could only blame himself on the incident. Since he didn't want Akito to hurt Kisa again or didn't want Kisa to get hurt in general, he began avoiding her ever since she entered middle school. When he found out that she was being picked on by the other kids in school, he felt useless and was not able to do anything as it would be awkward for him to suddenly defend her after months of just ignoring her. Hiro accidentally witnessed Akito pushing Isuzu "Rin" Sohma out of a window, in which later on causes Hiro some distress, because he found out about Hatsuharu Sohma and Isuzu dating. Hiro knew that Hatsuharu would never forgive Akito for that act if he told the older boy. Isuzu and Akito forced him not to tell Hatsuharu about the incident that Hiro had witnessed. Personality Hiro Sohma is seen as prickly and easily riled up, and takes a bit longer to warm up to Tohru Honda than everyone else does. He was initially seen being very rude towards Tohru, and also makes putdowns about her weaknesses. He also lashes out against Tohru for her close friendship with Kisa because she comforted her when he couldn't. However, Hiro soon realizes his mistakes and that this was a stupid move when Kisa confronts him about it. Hiro is exceedingly good at making sarcastic comments and complaining, as he is very prone to insulting people and delivering snarky remarks. He even indirectly makes Tohru cry at one point during the vacation at the Sohma beach house. He enjoys quibbling and can talk circles around most adults. He uses pretentiously large words and can keep arguing without even pausing for breath, until people like Tohru can't keep up.2 He has a degree of hypocritical humor; as while he can't stand people who complain all the time, he does a fair share of complaining too. He also points out that Tohru is too clingy with her mother when it turns out he's just as fond of his own mother. Hiro has a "tsundere" personality with Kisa, as although he loves her more than anything, he has trouble expressing himself around her. He will also get very shy and timid once around Kisa. He also eventually acts this way to a degree with Tohru as well; while Hiro is never as effusively affectionate toward Tohru as most of the other Cursed Sohmas, he does show genuine concern for her and her well-being. Hiro is a very serious young boy, though this usually doesn't keep his mouth from getting him in trouble or give him the emotional maturity to handle difficult situations. Despite his arrogant personality and acting like he's above everyone else, he feels horrible about not being able to help Kisa and Isuzu Sohma (Rin) when they needed help the most. Since he had to keep quiet about Isuzu's incident and the truth about her injuries, and it weighs heavily on him. And he breaks down in tears when he can't hold back anymore and explains the truth to Hatsuharu Sohma. While he often sounds accusing and often makes people dislike him unnecessarily, as he realizes that he should stop talking so harshly, and hates himself for picking trivial fights. However, he has such trouble expressing his feelings honestly that sometimes argumentative things are all that come out. Throughout the series, while he remains the person he is at heart, he is actively trying to change for the better and to be mature, because Hiro himself is aware of his tendency to act like a childish brat. He loves his family deeply, as he always protects his mother. Hiro's personality was half-stemmed from his mother's ditzy and clumsy persona by saying that one day he looked at her and thought "I have to be strong". When his younger sister Hinata is born, Hiro becomes a very loving and doting older brother. Hiro is also always looking out for others and shows his devotion to help them while in distress. He is also afraid of Megumi and like Kyo hating Yuki, it is Momiji and Ayame that Hiro can't stand the most. As an adult he is still overprotective of his little sister. Appearance Hiro Sohma is a young boy with an average build who is tall for his young age. He is rarely seen smiling, but will perk up a smile at times. He has short, spiked brown hair which sticks out at all angles. His bangs resemble that of a leaf, which mostly covers his forehead. Hiro is often depicted in his school uniform, or shown wearing a dark green shirt and pants. He hates slovenliness, so he dresses carefully and always wears neatly tailored clothing. He doesn't like wearing accessories, unless it's something small to accent Western Clothing. It is also mentioned that he prefers winter clothes just like Hatsuharu Sohma. Chinese Zodiac Sign Hiro is cursed by the spirit of the Sheep (or Ram) of the Zodiac. Whenever he is hugged by the opposite sex, or if his body goes through a great deal of stress, Hiro transforms into his Chinese Zodiac form. Like all the Cursed Sohmas, their respective animals are drawn to them; and in Hiro's case, sheep. The Sheep is the eighth of all Zodiac animals. As he isn't an adult or teenager yet, when he transforms, he is shown as a lamb. It is possible that his brown hair- and eye color comes from being cursed by the Sheep spirit. In Chinese culture, Sheep are loving and selfless, always thinking for others, even if it works against their own interest, which applies to Hiro rather well, though this only applies when it resolves around people Hiro cherishes; such as Kisa, Rin, his parents, and his younger sister. When Hiro's curse broke, he was subconsciously aware of it, and immediately hugged his younger sister to confirm it. When he didn't transform, he broke down in tears and was left with a bittersweet feeling. Hiro's curse broke earlier than everyone else, and the overall third to break (after Momiji and Kureno). Fruits Basket Manga Hiro accidentally witnessed Akito pushing Isuzu out of a window, which later on causes Hiro some distress, because he found out about Hatsuharu and Isuzu dating. Hiro knew that Hatsuharu would never forgive Akito for that act if he told the older boy. Isuzu and Akito forced him not to tell Hatsuharu about the incident that Hiro had witnessed. He first meets Tohru while she is on her way to work. He throws his shoe onto the ground, and orders her to pick it up. When she does, he begins lecturing her about always obeying orders from other people and thinking for herself. Hiro dislikes Tohru, the very first time they meet, mainly because she is all Kisa talks about. When Hiro takes Tohru's notebook (that has a picture of her mother in it) and Tohru follows him in an attempt to get it back, Kisa appears with Momiji and asks him to give it back. He throws it at her in a response, and Kisa tells him that she "doesn't understand why you're acting this way, but it makes me sad". Hiro replies by saying, "Onee-chan, Onee-chan. That's all I hear. All you talk about is that stupid girl!". It becomes apparent that Hiro was just jealous of how close Tohru was to Kisa. After some time, Hiro grows to like Tohru, but he tries not to show it. When Momiji invites them to go to the summer home with them (with the invitations written on bunny stationary), Hiro complains about Momiji being so childish when Kisa told him that she wanted to go, so he accepted the invitation immediately and set off to the summer house. Kisa and Hiro fought when Hiro rudely commented on Tohru being 'obsessed' with her late mother. By saying that "She's all you ever talk about. Don't you have a photo of your dad?". Hiro instantly regretted it when he saw the look on Kisa's face and her saying: "Hiro, why are you always so mean to Onee-chan?". A few nights later, Hiro decides to go and apologize to Kisa, but when he opens Kisa's bedroom door, the door smashes right into Kisa's face!. Despite this Kisa tells Hiro she was going to apologize to him for their fight, and then they realize they were both wrong. They both make up. During Something Cinderella-ish/Sorta Cinderella, Hiro accompanies Kisa to the school. He expresses doubt at the success of the play, and was shown to be easily angered, as seen when three boys had their eyes on Kisa. He is also scared by Hanajima Megumi, who approaches him from behind unnoticed. When Something Cinderella-ish is over, he says "Crud. What was that supposed to be?". Later, Hiro accidentally mentions Rin, and chastises himself for doing so, because he wasn't supposed to know about Rin dating Hatsuharu. However, Hatsuharu replies, "Wait. Don't tell me... you've got the hots for Rin", which makes Hiro angry. Hiro eventually confesses to Haru that the real reason why Rin had been in the hospital for so long was because Akito pushed her out the window, thus angering Haru. When Akito was about to stab her mother, she stopped when she noticed that Hiro's curse had been broken. Hiro noticed this as well, and picked up his sister and hugged her. His mother came into the room to see Hiro no longer changing into a sheep, and was overjoyed. However, Hiro interrupted her, saying that it was more bittersweet. Hiro's curse was the third to break. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is for Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that after blaming himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for ice cream. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for always caring for Kisa. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *You just watch I'm gonna be one for sure *I rather die before I tell her that *Your not very bright are you Relationships 'His mother' 'His father' 'His little sister' 'Sohma Kisa' Hiro loves Kisa more than anything. While Hiro is shown to be somewhat hot tempered and always making sarcastic remarks, he is shown to have a soft side for Kisa Sohma. When it is made known that Hiro loves Kisa, Akito beats up Kisa. While Kisa does not know why, Hiro does. He begins distancing himself from her feeling regretful that he could not "protect" her. When Tohru Honda becomes a sister like figure to Kisa; Hiro becomes very jealous. He does not seem to be nice to her and even gets in a small argument with Kisa. But, the two make up. They are constantly shown together through out the other chapters. When Hiro's curse breaks, he asks Kisa if she still likes him, even though he is not "one of them". ''Kisa says she still does and asks Hiro if he's okay with her because she still has the curse. When Tohru was going to leave, Kisa started crying and Hiro comforted her. 'Honda Tohru Sohma Kyo Sohma Hatsuharu Unlike most other members of the Zodiac, Hatsuharu is one of the few members to earn a honorific from Hiro (who affectionately calls him Haru-nii (Big brother Haru) which indicates them being close. There is only one time Hiro snaps at Haru and he quickly punishes himself mentally (twice) for doing so since he not only acted childishly but revealed that he knew about Haru and Rin's relationship which was supposed to be secret. In one of the side notes in the manga it is revealed Hiro Idolizes Haru (though Hatsuharu has no Idea.) it is very likely his later outfits are based. Sohma Isuzu Hiro seems to be rather close to Rin being one of the few people she seems to tolerate (although she also seems sick of him for having a loving family, to which Hiro questions why it's "wrong" to have a mother who loves him). Hiro feels guilty about what happened to Rin thinking that if it were not for his feelings for Kisa, Rin's punishment would not have been as bad. He felt like Akito timed pushing Rin out of a window so Hiro could see it and take it as a second warning concerning him and Kisa. He is one of the few Sohmas to visit Rin in hospital. He also informs Haru about what happened to Rin in hopes that he could help her, this triggers Black Haru who sets out for Akito's blood. Knownable Relatives *'''Unnamed Father *'Sohma Satsuki' (Mother) *'Sohma Hinata' (Little Sister) *'Sohma Kisa' (Girlfriend) Trivia *Other than Akito, the person he can't stand the most is actually Ayame. *It was revealed by Takaya-Sensei that Hiro's personality was half-stemmed from his mother's ditzy and clumsy persona saying that one day he looked at her and thought "I have to be strong". *He is the youngest member of the zodiac (when Kisa has started Middle School he actually doesn't start until the next year, therefore he is actually a year younger than her). *Hiro is possibly the only Zodiac member who grew up with a life of normal loving parents. When he was born and transformed into a sheep upon his mother's hugging him, she exclaimed "I love sheep!" and has always treated him as a normal boy, greeting him with affection and never minding his transformations. If anything, it only spurs her to hug him more. *Hiro shares the same voice actor as Alphonse Elric in the 2003 FullMetal Alchemist anime adaptation. *Aaron Dismuke, who was a child at the time, voiced Hiro which is very uncommon in the voice acting industry. *Hiro's name is derived from the seventh month, fumihirogetsuki or "month of publication", which is the month of the Goat of the traditional Japanese calendar. Hiro's name means "Light on the Path", while his younger sister's Hinata's name means "Towards the Sun" in Japanese. Their mother thought about it for a long time, because she wanted "sunny" names for both of her children. *His blood type is AB, and his star sign is the Leo. *His real life Chinese Zodiac sign that he was born on is the year of the Rabbit. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Yuriko Fuchizaki (2001 anime), Yo Taichi (2019 anime) *'English' : Luci Christian (2019 anime) *'English voice actor' : Aaron Dismuke (2001 anime) all information on Sohma Hiro came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Hiro_Sohma Gallery Fb21-108.jpg|Hiro walking pass Kisa. Fb21-15b.jpg|Hiro's first appearance. Fb21-68.jpg|Hiro as a Sheep. Category:Characters Category:Males